Iggy
'''Iggy '''or sometimes refered to as Vice Commander is the second in command of Weenlog's Ship. Iggy is very energetic and loves to get involved in parties and social gatherings. Because he passed his exams so perfectly he has the respect of most of the Vermand Core operatives he knows. He first appears in the movie Weenlog where pushes a crowd a away to get to Weenlog and then he guides him throughout his new ship and gives him a couple notable areas. In particular the baths, armory, and battle room. While he enjoyed meeting the new general he had to get back to partying after he arrived. Character History Childhood Iggy was born on the planet Coreswoont in the year 288 AMI. He was not born to rich parents, though they provided a loving environment in which at a young age , Iggy learned to love people and get attached fast and easy. When he attended grade school Iggy made friends quick and rarely if ever made enemies. Iggy was always the first to fight if , danger arose. He got that from his Father, who was a Vermand Core member. At the age of nine,he promised himself he would go into the Vermand Core. Unfortunately, for him at the age of fifteen he ran into a mafia member named Stalino and made him mad in the middle of a deal. Of course not realizing he was a criminal. The Mafia shot him point blank in the face with a laser gun. Like a true man, Iggy did not die but absorbed the blast. The only loss being that his facial hair and eye brows could never back. Iggy in defiance poorly draws the hair back on with permanent marker. This explains his unnatural and almost clown looking appearance. When he was old enough he joined the top school of the entire core, Banger Academy. Adulthood Passing all the courses with flying colors Iggy was nimble on his feet and skilled with a gun. He has great acrobatics, strength, and speed. He did this by using intense gravity based training. Owner of the Vermand training school Jeoffry Banger, would even comment that Iggy was so strong that " he could hold off a prime saint". For this reason he quickly rose threw the ranks and became a Commander fast. In recent years he was put on as the leader of a Jiggy-Class Vermand Core Ship for a number of years but for the most part that was boring. Appearances Weenlog Iggy's first appearance is in Weenlog. in the film he quickly takes a liking to the new general, for the reason that new leadership will mean a new sense of adventure. Weenlog is slightly caught off guard by the look and sound of Iggy but recognizes the fact all the men respect him.He gives a small tour of the ship but has to go back to partying and says "see you later" before running into the party room. Notes * Iggy was not named in Weenlog and in the credits he is titled with "gay tour man", his name was provided by a fan of Weenlog when he was working on a timeline for the series. Iggy is not the only character to have been named by fans. Others include Desmond, Ardent, and Sargent. * Like many other characters in the franchise, Iggy is voiced by Cornflakes23. His voice is very loud and emfeninant some would call a typical gay voice. * It is unknown what relationship Iggy has to Desmond or Franklin, or any of the other Prime Saints. He does not ask what happened to Franklin and actually embraces Weenlog as his new superior. Either Iggy didn't like Franklin. Or much more likely that the ship they were on was not run by him.